Behind Blue Eyes
by xGothicAngel
Summary: Elle n'a jamais connue ses parents, elle connait le nom de sa mère mais ne sait rien de son père si ce n'est qu'il n'est pas comme les autres...


_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

**Le réveil sonna dans sa chambre. Elle sortit a peine le bras pour l'éteindre, puis elle sortit elle-même du lit. Elle descendit pour trouver ses parents, enfin ses parents adoptifs, autour de la table. Elle s'assit et prit un bol et des céréales. Sa mère la regardait en souriant, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle finit son petit-déjeuner, prit son sac et sortit. Elle marcha pendant 5 minutes en direction de son lycée avant qu'une voiture ne s'arrête a coté d'elle. Elle monte et tourne son visage rayonnant vers son meilleur ami, concentré sur la route. Elle regarda a l'arrière, apercevant sa meilleure amie. Aujourd'hui ils n'iraient pas au lycée, non! Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle veut voir ne serait-ce que quelque secondes sa mère. Sa vraie mère. Elle ne savait que peu de chose sur celle-ci. Son nom, Elena Gilbert, et le nom de la ville où elle demeure, Mystic Falls. Et aujourd'hui ils se dirigent vers Mystic Falls. Elle aurait préférée faire ce voyage seule, mais ses amis avaient insistés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent car certes elle ne savait que peu de choses sur sa véritable famille...mais elle savait qu'elle était parsemé de mystère et de danger. Elle avait apris tout ça par Judith, sa mère adoptive. Elle avait appris qu'a quelques killomètres de là, existait une petite ville nommée Mystic Falls, que dans cette ville entourée de légendes sur les vampires et les loup-garous, habitait une femme, Elena Gilbert, la seule femme au monde a avoir eu une fille dont le père était un vampire. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite cru Judith lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était la fille d'un vampire. Pour elle, un vampire était un buveur de sang sans pitié, elle ne pensait pas un vampire capable de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un petit sentiment pour quelqu'un. Puis Judith lui avait dit que lorsque Elena était venu lui confier sa fille, elle, elle lui avait préciser de ne jamais lui dévoiler ces secrets car elle voulait la préserver de tout cela. Mais essayer de cacher ses vérités a une fille. Judith lui avait aussi dit qu'Elena vivait entourée de deux frères vampire que tout oposes. Elle était sur et certaine que l'un de était son père...mais lequel ? Elle connaissait leurs noms, Damon et Stefan Salvatore, elle connaissait le caractère de chacun d'eux. Mais lorsqu'elle essayait de voir au quel des deux elle ressemblait le plus coté caractère...elle coinçait. Elle était aussi posé et protectrice que Stefan mais aussi cynique et prétencieuse que Damon. Enfin prétencieuse par moment. La seule chose qui lui permettait de garder espoir de savoir lequel était son père ? Ses yeux...Elle avait les yeux de son père. Des yeux que Dean, son meilleur ami et Alyson sa meilleure amie trouvait magnifique et ensorcelant par moment. C'est vrai que lorsqu'elle y pensait, il suffisait parfois qu'elle regarde quelqu'un dans les yeux et qu'elle lui impose sa volonté pour qu'il l'exécute. Judith disait que c'était son "coté vampire" enfin la seule chose qu'elle avait de vampire en elle. Dean tapota son épaule pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle examina la ville autour d'elle. Mi-ancienne mi-moderne. Dean gara la voiture et ils descendirent. Elle les mena jusqu'a devant une maison. Dean commença a traverser la rue pour s'y rendre mais elle le retint au dernier moment par le bras :**

_**- Que fait tu ? lui demanda-t-elle subitement**_

_**- Et bien nous sommes ici pour voir ta mère alors allons sonner! lui répondit-il**_

_**- Non, répliqua-t-elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis ici! Je veux juste la voir, rien de plus!**_

_**- Très bien, dit Dean de la déception dans la voix.**_

**La poigné de la porte bougea et la jeune fille se figea. Une femme en sortit, mais ce n'était pas sa mère, elle en était sûr. Non c'était l'autre femme, Jenna, la tante de sa mère. Mais elle fut suivi d'un homme, son oncle, ça aussi elle en était sûr. Jeremy Gilbert. Ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, pour y entrer et disparaitre au bout de la rue. La porte se rouvrit. Cette fois la jeune fille retint sa respiration, et c'est là quelle la vit enfin...sa mère, Elena Gilbert. Elle était aussi belle que Judith l'avait décrite. Mais la jeune fille comprit ensuite autre chose...Sa mère n'était plus humaine elle non plus. Encore un de ses trucs de son "coté vampire" elle arrivait a deviner qui était humain et qui ne l'était plus. Et elle ne se trompait pas. Elena était maintenant figée a ses 22 ans. La jeune fille sourit en pensant que si elle racontait autour d'elle, du moins autres amis que Dean et Alyson qui eux était au courants que certaines légende n'en était pas, et bien elle passerait pour une folle a raconté qu'elle, jeune fille de 16 ans, avait une mère agée de 22 ans, du moins en aparences. La jeune femme fut rejointe par deux jeunes hommes. Et la l'adolescente comprit que c'était eux, les frères Salvatore. Elle les fixa, elle regarda d'abord le cadet avant de détailler l'ainé. Alyson se tourna vers elle, et vit qu'un sourire en coin apparaissait sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie, elle comprit alors qu'elle avait trouvé sa réponse.**

_**- Tu sais qui est ton père n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle**_

_**- Oui, je pense que maintenant, nous pouvons rentrer.**_

**Ils repartirent vers la voiture. Elle pensa encore au trio juste derrière elle. Elle savait enfin qui ils étaient et qui étaient ses parents. Elena Gilbert et Damon Salvatore. Et oui, elle l'avais vu dans les yeux de celui-ci. Bleus Azur tout comme les siens. Elle savait assurément qui elle était...Alexia Gilbert Salvatore. Mais malgré sa elle repartait vers ses parents adoptifs. Parce que malgré tout, cette vie pleine de surnaturel, elle n'en voulait pas. Elle voulait une vie tranquille. Tout en étant dans ses pensés elle sentit un regard sur eux. Elle se retourna et vit Damon les regarder. Et Alexia comprit grâce a ce regard, qu'il avait deviné qui elle était mais elle se détourna malgré tout...Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de tout sa. Elle voulait rester dans l'environnement dans lequel elle avait grandi depuis (presque) sa naissance. Parce que malgré tout elle voulait rester "normale". Du moins avec ce qu'il lui restait de normal...**

**Voilà un petit OS qui trainait sur mon ordi depuis un petit moment. Je tiens a préciser que les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartienne (malheureusement) pas! Seuls Alexia, Alyson, Dean & Judith m'appartienne. Review s'il vous plait ? =D  
**


End file.
